


ALL DA YAOIS DILLON X ZACK

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All da sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL TEH SEX WOO

Zack looked at Dillon with passion in his eyes.  
"Oh thou Dillon let me in dat fat tight ass!",Zack practically yelled.  
"Okie', Dillon said.  
Dillon stripped of all his clothes and then laid his pale ass self on the bed. He then opened his legs to reveal a gapping asshole.  
"Oh HAWT DAMN SON!" Zack yelled and thrust his 4 inch cock in. Dillon screamed in pleasure.  
Two seconds later Zack came in Dillon.  
"Really!" Dillon screamed at the top of his lungs, "You couldn't hold it in any longer?! YOU LIL' BITCH!!!!!"  
The HORRIBLE FUCKING END


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon ran his lil' pale ass at Zack and tackled him.  
Thus then pulling Zack's pants down and then Dillon pulled his pants own pants down. Then Dillon picked up Zack's 4 inch small ass dick and then Dillon spread his ass checks and implanted himself.   
"OH HAWT DAMN!!!!", Zack and Dillon yelled at the same time. Dillon than began moving his hips up and down on Zack's dick.   
3 minutes later Zack and Dillon came at the same time.   
And then Dillon looked behind him and blushed very much, just realizing that he just rode his boyfriend in front of the whole gym.  
He got up off of Zack's dick and ran for while Zack just laughed his off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dillon and Zack sat waiting in the Mr.Burke's office. "Why did you do that to me again?",Zack asked. "Cause I was horny and you don't last that long!",Dillon shouted. And that's when Mr.Burke walked in. "So... You two decided it would would be okie to have sex on the gym floor.",Mr.Burke started. "Yep pretty much assfuckinghat.",Dillon replied. While Zack chuckled. "Well I'll let you two off with a warning if you let me fuck Dillon at the same time with you Zack.",Mr.Burke said quite calmly. "Okie I'm fine with this,"Zack replied, "Are you Dillon?" Dillon nodded as a response. Mr.Burke got up and pulled down his pants and Dillon's while Zack already has his down with a throbbing erection. Zack picked up Dillon and had Dillon move so that his was was on Zack's front, and put his dick in Dillon's hole while Mr.Burke pushed in at the same time Zack did. Dillon screamed in pleasure and pain. The stretch was _almost_ too much for Dillon. Mr.Burke and Zack moved their dicks inside of Dillon for about 10 minutes before all three of them came.

"Well, you two can go bye",Mr.Burke said. That  ** _was defiantly_  **the last time Zack and Dillon were going to do that. Dillon still hated that as he would say that motherfucking ass dumb bitch ass.

**Author's Note:**

> XD THE END  
> AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAH


End file.
